Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Archiv
Netzwerk der Fanwikis Hallo allerseits! Nachdem mein Kollege Marcus es bereits auf Little Anis Benutzerseite angeregt hatte, möchte ich es noch einmal hier in größerem Rahmen ansprechen. Wir sind Admins der MosaPedia, dem Wiki zum Mosaik-Comic, und hatten uns überlegt, ob sich die ganzen deutschsprachigen Fan-Wikis nicht untereinander verlinken könnten, um damit gegenseitig aufeinander aufmerksam zu machen. Etwas hochtrabend könnte man das ganze als "Netzwerk der Fanwikis" bezeichnen. Ob daraus später mal etwas mehr wird (z.B. gemeinsames Auftreten in der medialen Öffentlichkeit oder so), steht noch in den Sternen. Aktuell sind bereits mehrere solcher Wikis dabei (Duckipedia, Kaukapedia, Stargatewiki, Perrypedia). Wir haben das bei uns so gehandhabt, daß in unserer Navigationsleiste ein paar von diesen Wikis (die uns am ähnlichsten sind) permanent verlinkt sind, während die anderen vom Netzwerk-Artikel aus zugänglich sind. Der Link zum Netzwerkartikel ist wiederum prominent auf der Hauptseite und in der Navigationsleiste vertreten. Ähnlich halten es auch die anderen, bisher "zugeschalteten" Fanwikis. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr auch mitmachen würdet. :-) Grüße, Tilberg 00:53, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hört sich meiner Meinung nach ganz interessant an, was daraus werden könnte sowie die Vor- oder Nachteile stehen jedoch noch in den Sternen. Auf alle Fälle mal eine gute Idee, die den deutschen Wikis sicherlich ein breiteres Publikum bescheren könnte. Ben Kenobi 01:07, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Die Diskussion scheint eingeschlafen und ich selbst habe erst bemerkt, dass die Thematik hier fortgesetzt wurde. Wie bereits auf meiner Diskussionsseite erwähnt, ist eine solche Verknüpfung zu anderen FanWikis keine schlechte Idee. Ich selbst habe nicht gewusst, dass es so viele, zum Teil wirklich sehr gute, Wikis gibt. Meiner Ansicht nach können wir hierfür einen Platz im Jedipedia:Portale einrichten, wo auf ein derartiges Projekt hingewiesen und andere Wikis verlinkt werden könnten. ::Dennoch könnte man aus dieser Idee etwas publikumsreifer gestalten. Eine bloße Auflistung vieler grundverschiedener Wikis sieht in der Praxis doch recht mau aus. Ein Name für dieses Projekt und/oder ein Logo würde das ganze etwas aufpeppen... ::Auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee, die sich bestimmt umsetzen lässt. Sollten wir vielleicht ein Meinungsbild entscheiden lassen oder besteht die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Vorschlag einstimmig in die Tat umgesetzt werden kann? ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 00:25, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ich wüßte auch nicht, was man dagegen haben sollte - schließlich kann eine Vernetzung allen Beteiligten nur helfen, bekannter zu werden. Und Bekanntheit ist etwas, das diese "spezielleren" und kleineren Wiki-Projekte voranbringt. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist Memory Alpha, das deutsche Star Trek Wiki, das mit fast 7000 Artikeln mittlerweile eines der bekanntesten Fan-Wikis sein dürfte. Andere, die noch sehr unbekannt sind (Halowiki, Potterwiki) dümpeln bislang eher vor sich hin und warten auf Beiträge. Die amerikanische Konkurrenz ist auch sehr stark - wenn Leute Infos wollen, gehen sie zur entsprechenden größeren US-Schwester, weil viele Leute gar nicht wissen, daß es auch ein deutschsprachiges Gegenstück gibt. Auch die Wookipeepedia ist immer noch viel bekannter als Jedipedia und Foren kann man entnehmen, daß manche Leute sich bisweilen durch Artikel quälen, obwohl sie sie kaum verstehen und Informationen in ihrer Muttersprache sehr begrüßen würden. Das Internet lebt von Vernetzung, deshalb würde ich eine Kooperation mit anderen Fanwikis unterstützen. Little Anis Vorschlag, einen Link im Jedipedia-Portal anzubringen (wo schließlich auch zu anderen Websites gelinkt wird und man am ehesten suchen würde) und vielleicht ein Logo o.ä. zu entwickeln, an dem man erkennt, ob ein Wiki dem Netzwerk angehört, finde ich gut. Falls jemand allerdings Argumente hat, die gegen ein solches Netzwerk sprechen, würde ich diese natürlich an dieser Stelle auch gerne hören, weil mir gerade keine einfallen :) RC-9393 09:39, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Dito. Alles was gesagt wurde kann ich auch so unterschreiben. Da ich die Hauptseite bald sowieso um die Ären-Navigation erweitern will, kann ich das ganze sicherlich mit in der Partner-Rubrik unterbringen. Um die teilnehmenden Wikis zu erklären könnte man ja einen entsprechenden Realitäts-Artikel ähnlich der "Liste der Ären" erstellen, in dem kurz Thema, Logo und andere wichtige Sachen zum jeweiligen Wiki genannt werden. Ben Kenobi 12:44, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ein Logo oder "Gütesiegel" ist eine dufte Idee. Wir haben den einen oder anderen Grafiker am Start, mal gucken, was da rauskommt... Ansonsten: Schön, daß ihr dabei seid. :-) Tilberg 12:46, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Schön, dass ihr das alles auf euch nehmt! Sollte sich etwas in dieser Richtung tun, dann sagt einfach wieder hier Bescheid. Solange warten wir noch, bis wir das Projekt einbinden und die Links in unser Portal eintragen. Ich bin auch mal auf euer Logo gespannt, welches euer Grafiker gestaltet. ::::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:19, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) nette idee , und wäre auch dabei ;) dejaspeed - www.halowiki.de --212.80.254.191 21:17, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) Galaxiskarte Ich fände es mal absolut genial, wenn es eine Star Wars Galaxiskarte gäbe, wo alle möglichen Planeten, Asteroidenfelder, Systeme, Naturphänomene etc. verzeichnet sind. Zudem sollte es auch noch eine Zoomfunktion geben, wo man die Galaxis "ganz weit von oben" sehen oder eben einzelne Planeten näher anschauen könnte. Wenn man noch näher ranzoomt, könnte man auch einzelne Informationen über den Planeten erfahren. Das wäre dann so was wie ein "Weltatlas" wie in anderen Multimedia-Lexika, nur halt mit der gesamten Star Wars Galaxis... Ich weiß, so etwas ist wahrscheinlich extrem schwer zu machen, wenn gar unmöglich, aber es war ja nur ein Vorschlag ;) --General Grievous 12:43, 31. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hallo General Grievous, das ist sicher ein legitimer Wunsch, aber ich fürchte, den kann die Jedipedia dir nicht erfüllen Bild:--(.gif. Eine sehr detaillierte (inoffizielle, deshalb hier nicht weiter verwendbare!) Karte der Galaxis gibt es bereits im Internet (inklusive Detail-Karten für einzelne Sektoren): www.nav-computer.com. Die von dir gewünschte Zoom-Funktion ist leider noch nicht enthalten und ein "interaktiver Multimedia-Atlas" dürfte in der Tat eine Aufgabe sein, die von "Fanseite" aus nicht zu bewältigen ist (sowohl technisch als auch, was die Datenlage angeht). :Die Jedipedia selbst kann eine solche Karte natürlich nicht anbieten (selbst wenn wir technisch dazu in der Lage wären), denn eine solche wäre höchstgradig inoffiziell und stieße sicher nicht auf das Wohlwollen von LucasFilm. Leider ist bei Lucas eine Entwicklung eines solchen Programms momentan nicht geplant (wäre aber sicher eine gute Idee, vielleicht solltest du dort eine solche interaktive Karte anregen!). Die einzigen "offiziellen", ausführlicheren Karten des SW-Universums liegen daher bislang leider nur in Papierform vor (z.B. in The New Essential Chronology und The Ultimative Visual Guide) und sind auch nicht so detailliert, wie man es sich wünschen würde. RC-9393 13:00, 31. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ja, das dachte ich mir schon... War ja nur ein gut gemeinter Vorschlag, vielleicht hat es ja den ein oder anderen dazu gebracht etwas zu entwickeln, man weiß ja nie ;) --General Grievous 13:43, 31. Jul 2006 (CEST) Wiki-Update Ist es nicht langsam an der Zeit diese veraltete Wiki-Version zu aktualisieren, sodass man besonders mehr Spielraum im erstellen von Vorlagen hat? Gerade im Bezug zu dem Artikel Landungsschiff, wo ich soeben eine Infobox eingefügt habe, ist mir aufgefallen, wie schlimm das eigentlich aussieht. Mit einem Update, das sicherlich kostenfrei ist und eine zeitweilige Stillegung der Seite erfordert, kann man diese hässliche Unbekannt-Zeilen individuell für jeden Artikel ausblenden lassen. Dies würde mit der sogenannten If-Funktion für Tabellen und Vorlagen funktionieren, welche auf dieser Wiki leider nicht anwendbar ist. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:52, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee. Zudem finde ich die blauen bzw. roten Umrandungen bei Bildern ein wenig unpassend, es sollte durch eine geeignetere Umrandung ersetzt werden... --General Grievous 19:31, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Wiki-Update ist geplant. Erst einmal muss die Server-Frage gelöst werden. --Premia 19:46, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) "Star Wars" in Artikelnamen Ich finde, das "Star Wars" sollten wir in den Name von Artikeln zu Star Wars-Produkten weglassen, einzige Ausnahme sollten die Filme sein. Schließlich steht auf jedem Buch oder Comic "Star Wars" über dem jeweiligen Titel und besonders in den Kategorien ist das unschön und auch etwas unpraktisch, da man immer "hinter" das "Star Wars" lesen muss um den eigentlichen Namen zu sehen. Außerdem ist das hier ja das Star Wars Wiki und so muss man nicht zu jedem Artikel schon im Namen sagen, dass er sich mit einem Star Wars-Produkt beschäftigt. --Obi-Wan K. 11:03, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ja, das unterstütze ich. Den Gedanken hatte ich nämlich auch des öfteren beim Eintragen von Quellen, wo quasi insbesondere vor jedem Sachbuchtitel "Star Wars" steht. RC-9393 12:09, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Mir sind gerade zwei weiter Ausnahmen eingefallen: In Das offizielle Star Wars Magazin und Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File sollte "Star Wars" imho stehen bleiben, da es Teil des Namens ist. -- Obi-Wan K. 13:01, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Logisch; nur Quelle, die mit "Star Wars:" beginnen, sollten gekürzt werden. RC-9393 13:26, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich bin dagegen, da es für mich nicht in Frage kommt, dass eine Quelle, die eine offizielle deutsche Bezeichnung hat, umbenannt wird. Wer entscheidet, dass das Buch Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III nun hier Chronik: Episode I-III heißen soll? Wenn das buch so heißt, dann heißt es halt so und zwar mit dem Zusatz Star Wars. Als redirect kann man den Artikelnamen ohne Star Wars anlegen, aber nicht als richtigen Artikelnamen. ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 13:37, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Mir würde es genügen, wenn die Quelle ohne "Star Wars:" aufgeführt wird, und man dafür, wenn man darauf klickt, zum dazugehörigen Artikel kommt, der die Quelle (also das jeweilige Buch etc.) beschreibt. Darin würde dann natürlich der vollständige Name mit Cover etc. genannt. Das ist aber sicher Geschmackssache; ich kann auch verstehen, wenn jemandem diese Abkürzung nicht gefällt und er auf die vollständige Nennung besteht - sofern man überhaupt sagen kann, daß das "Star Wars" zum eigentlichen Titel gehört und sich nicht, wie bei jedem SW-Produkt, standardmäßig auf dem Cover befindet. Diese Frage kann ich nicht mit ausreichender Kompetenz beantworten (sondern nur aus meiner persönlichen Bequemlichkeit und dem angenehmeren Leseempfinden), insofern werde ich mich in dieser Frage auf jeden Fall der Meinung der Mehrheit bzw. dem Konsens anschließen. RC-9393 13:49, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Star Wars-Chronik ist schon wieder eine Ausnahme. (Es gibt hier eine ungewöhnlich hohe Konzentration an Ausnahmen.) Entschuldigung, ich habe mich da unklar ausgedrückt. Es geht hier um Werke, zu deren Titel das "Star Wars" eigentlich garnicht gehört. So z.B. der Comic Mara Jade. Der war ja zuerst als "Star Wars: Mara Jade Teil 1" eingetragen. Aber das Star Wars ist nicht Teil des Namens, sondern bezeichnet sozusagen die Reihe und es steht auf jedem Star Wars-Comic oder -Roman. Darum heißt es hier nur "Mara Jade Teil 1". Mir fiel die Sache ein, als ich den Artikel "Star Wars: Clone Wars" gesehen habe, da das "Star Wars" dort imho völlig überflüssig ist. -- Obi-Wan K. 17:32, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ja, das klinkt schon besser! Mit dieser etwas genaueren Erklärung kann ich mich anfreunden und bin auch der Meinung, dass Star Wars in einigen Fällen nicht zusätzlich erwähnt werden muss. :::::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:52, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hauptseite Also meiner Meinung nach ist die Hauptseite etwas sehr unglücklich gestaltet. Schade ist, dass kein Bild auf das Eigentliche dieser Seite hindeutet, nämlich Star Wars. Außerdem gefällt mir die Position der Jedipedia-Anküdigung überhaupt nicht, da der Bereich mitten in das Vorwort bricht und somit unordentlich rüberkommt. Leider ist es noch viel zu früh, um solche Aktionen wie Artikel der Woche oder ähnliches zu beginnen. Trotzdem sollte gerade die Hauptseite, die Visitenkarte eine jeden Homepage, besser gestaltet werden. Ich habe mal einen ersten Entwurf gewagt und ein Bild eingebaut. Das originale Bild habe ich und ist beliebig weiter zu gestalten (andere Figuren, weniger Figuren, andere Position der Figuren, usw.). Bei Anregungen ist es also kein Problem das Bild so zu gestalten, bis es jeden gefällt. Der Rest lehnt sich stark an die bisherige Hauptseite an. Lediglich der Platz für Ankündigungen ist verschoben und weniger störend anzuschauen. Desweiteren ist der Satz May the Force be with you! eingedeutscht und die daß in dass umgeschrieben worden. LINK: Entwurf Haupseite :ja das ist besser so, sollte übenommen werden, ein bild fehlte bisher noch. und das force be with you sollte echt eingedeutscht werden, da es ja eine deutesche wiki is.--Yoda41 15:38, 12. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Ich finde das Bild nicht so gut gelungen. Es ist zu aufdringlich und zu groß. Es verdrängt ja das "Willkommen" fast. Außerdem steht es nicht im Zusammenhang mit dem rest der Seite (also dem, was da steht). Wir brauchen wohl kein großes Bild, eher etwas dezentes. Vielleicht ein Design als Umrahmung oder was ähnliches. Ich habe da aber jetzt selbst keine konkrete Idee. Bei Rechtschreibung und dem deutschen MTFBWY bin ich deiner Meinung, wird auch gleich geändert. Die Ankündigung sollte vielleicht wirklich versetzt werden, aber sie sollte imho nicht über die ganze Seite gehen, so erscheint das Ganze zu wichtig, obwohl es ja nur eine Ankündigung, wie ein Einwurf in das Geschehen sein soll. Ich glaube, so hatte sich Premia das gedacht. Obi-Wan K. 21:23, 12. Jun 2006 (CEST) Fandom Bereich Hallo, wie schauts eigentlich mit einem Bereich für den Fandom von Star Wars aus? Themen könnten sein: Konventions, Fan Fiction und andere organisierte Aktivitäten. --Sider 01:33, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) *Hallo Sider! Ich denke, dass das in die Kategorie "Die Realität" passen würde. Was denkst du, Obi-Wan K.? Premia 01:44, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) ** Würde es eher in eine Kategorie namens Fandom einordnen, so wies in anderen ähnlichen Projekten auch gemacht wird. Achja, vergass zu erwähnen, dass ich das hier ganz prima finde. :-) --Sider 01:58, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) ***Freut uns, dass es dir gefällt! Immer ein Vergnügen neue User zu begrüßen :-) Mal abwarten was Obi-Wan K. dazu sagt. Er ist mehr der Kategorie-Experte. Aber ich würd sagen, mach einfach mal. Premia 04:44, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) ****Erstmal: Willkommen auf der Jedipedia, Sider! Das Kategorien-System ist noch nicht vollständig und es existieren fast nur Kategorien, zu denen es auch Artikel gibt. Ich werde die Kategorie:Fandom gleich erstellen, als Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Die Realität. Obi-Wan K. 14:09, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) *****Vielen Dank für die Begrüßung. Ich werde dann gleich mal den ersten Artikel reinstellen. --Sider 20:10, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) ****** Da das hier so positiv aufgenommen wurde, habe ich mal dafür gesorgt, dass Jedipedia bei der Webseite von RS Atlantis auch verlinkt ist. --Sider 01:51, 27. Mai 2006 (CEST) ******* Das freut uns sehr. Wir brauchen jede Unterstützung! --Premia 02:33, 27. Mai 2006 (CEST) Die englischsprachige Star Wars Wookieepedia bietet Kooperation an Hallo und Grüße von der Wookieepedia, der englischsprachigen Version der Star Wars Wikipedia. Da die Wookieeepedia immer um Vernetzung mit anderen Star Wars-Informationsportalen bemüht ist, planen wir dort momentan, die deutsche Jedipedia als ausländische Schwesterseite zu verlinken. Allerdings möchten wir diesen Plan erst dann in die Tat umsetzen, wenn es von Eurer Seite aus grünes Licht gibt! Das Ganze soll folgendermaßen aussehen: Wie auch in der regulären Wikipedia, soll es für alle Artikel, die bereits eine Entsprechung auf dieser Seite haben, auf der englischen Seite eine Art "Sprachbox" geben, in der wir den Link zum "Artikel in anderen Sprachen" einfügen. Das heißt, jemand, der in der Wookieeedia einen Artikel zu einem interessanten Thema findet, aber zum Beispiel besser deutsch spricht, kann über diesen Link schnell zu euch gelangen und alle relevanten Informationen in seiner Muttersprache nachlesen. Dieses würde einerseits das Angebot der Wookieeepedia deutlich erweitern und verbessern und hätte andererseits auch einen sehr großen Werbeeffekt für die Jedipedia, die momentan sicher jede Unterstützung gut gebrauchen kann - was uns immer ein Anliegen ist! Wookieepedia enthält momentan 31,319 Artikel (Stand: 21. Mai 2006) und wird auch von vielen deutschsprachigen Star Wars-Fans besucht. Deshalb würden wir uns freuen, Euch als Schwesterprojekt gewinnen zu können. Für Euch wäre keine Arbeit oder Leistung mit der Kooperation verbunden; erst einmal geht es nur um Eure Erlaubnis, unsere englischen Artikel mit Euren entsprechenden deutschen Artikeln zu verlinken. Wenn wir Euer grünes Licht haben, wird der Vorschlag des Schwesterprojektes an den US-Wiki Staff weitergeleitet, der dann die entsprechenden Link-Boxen einrichtet. Es wird davon ausgegangen, daß sie nichts gegen diese Kooperation einzuwenden haben; gleiches wird momentan auch mit den spanischen und französischen Star Wars-Wiki-Seiten verhandelt. Ich fungiere als deutschsprachiger Kontakt (auf Wookieepedia zu finden unter dem gleichen Namen wie hier, RC-9393) und werde mich in erster Linie darum kümmern, Eure Artikel nach und nach zu sichten und in der Wookieeepedia zu verlinken. Eure Antwort könnt Ihr gerne hier an dieser Stelle posten (in deutsch oder englisch); ich werde Eure Antwort an den zuständigen Staff weiterleiten (und ggfs. übersetzen). Ansonsten könnt Ihr auch meine User-Diskussions-Seite zur Kontaktaufnahme nutzen. Wir würden uns über Eure Zusage freuen! RC-9393 23:24, 21. Mai 2006 (CEST)RC-9393 ja das ist doch mal ne gute nachricht, wieso sollte jemand etwas dagegen haben!---Yoda41 17:25, 22. Mai 2006 (CEST) Offizielle Antwort zur Kooperation Erst einmal freuen wir uns über das Angebot, eine Kooperation mit Wookieepedia einzugehen. Wir besprechen dieses Thema noch und melden uns dann hier wieder. Bis dann! Premia 14:19, 24. Mai 2006 (CEST) *Alles klar! Entschuldigung wegen der aufdringlichen Nachrichtenhinterlassung in Euren Admin-Benutzer-Diskussionen, aber ich wollte sicherstellen, daß die Anfrage nicht untergeht ;-), zumal der Wookieepedia-Staff schon gespannt auf eine Antwort wartet und mich löchert, ob es Neuigkeiten gibt. Ich habe ihnen mitgeteilt, daß ihr die Sache intern besprecht und euch dann wieder meldet. RC-9393 17:10, 24. Mai 2006 (CEST) :*Wir möchten grünes Licht geben und haben folgende Bitte: Uns liegt viel daran, dass Jedipedia weiterhin unabhängig bleibt. Das schließt ein, dass keine Artikel von Wookieepedia kopiert oder Vorlagen übernommen werden. Wir freuen uns auf eine gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit mit euch und sehen der Zukunft des internationalen StarWars-Wiki-Netzwerkes mit Spannung entgegen! Premia 00:01, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::* Das sind doch mal gute Nachrichten! Ich gebe das genau so an den Wookieepedia-Staff weiter und melde mich wieder, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt oder wir mit der Einrichtung der Sprachboxen begonnen haben. Auf eine gute Kooperation! Bei Fragen, Anregungen, Kritik, Wünschen etc. bleibe ich nach wie vor gerne euer Ansprechpartner. RC-9393 10:04, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::* Hallo, hier ein aktuelles Update: Der Wookieepedia-Staff hat die Sprachboxen eingerichtet und wir haben heute mit der Verlinkung eurer Artikel begonnen. Bereits verlinkte Artikel (z.B. Yoda haben ab sofort im linken Hauptmenü unter der "Tool" und "Wikia"-Box eine weitere Box namens "in other languages". Der Link "deutsch" führt sofort zu eurem entsprechenden Artikel. RC-9393 18:16, 8. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::* Hallo RC-9393! Ab sofort sind auf Jedipedia ebenfalls Sprachboxen eingerichtet! Die bisherigen Sprachen sind: Englisch (en), Spanisch (es), Französisch (fr), Portugiesisch (pt) und Russisch (ru). Die Links sind immer ganz unten eines jeden Artikels einzufügen, unter den Kategorien - wie ebenfalls hier im Yoda-Artikel. --Premia 18:36, 13. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::*'Neuer Zwischenstand:' Die erste Phase der Sprachbox-Verlinkung auf der Wookieepedia ist beendet - ich bin heute endlich damit fertig geworden, all eure Artikel (soweit möglich, da nicht alle Artikel Entsprechungen haben) auf der Wookieepedia mit den deutschen Sprachboxen zu versehen. Ab jetzt werde ich die "Neue Artikel"-Sektion verfolgen und, sofern die Autoren das nicht selber tun, regelmäßig die neu in der Jedipedia erscheinenden Artikel in der Wookieepedia verlinken, damit die Sache auf aktuellem Stand bleibt. Gruß! RC-9393 13:03, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) Vielen Dank RC-9393. Was mir aufgefallen ist, dass die Verlinkung nun auch umgekehrt funktioniert, sodass wir von der Jedipedia auf andere Star-Wars-Wikis zugreifen können. Ich hatte dir ja mal wegen diesem Thema geschrieben. ;-) Gruß Anakin Skywalker 13:19, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) Ergänzung: Hinweis von Wookieepedia Das Wikia Community Team hat mich gebeten, folgende Informationen hinzuzufügen: Wenn Ihr aus irgendeinem Grund eines Tages Probleme mit Eurem Host haben solltet und es notwendig werden sollte, den Host zu wechseln (ein Problem, das viele selbstgehostete Wiki-Projekte haben, die dadurch oftmals einfach aus dem Netz verschwinden), ist Wikia immer gerne bereit, Euch eine neue Heimat zu geben. Ihr könnt Wikia also immer als potentiellen neuen Host im Hinterkopf behalten, falls ihr irgendwann einmal vor Problemen steht und die Gefahr besteht, daß die Jedipedia aufgelöst werden muß. RC-9393 10:31, 23. Mai 2006 (CEST) Timeline-Navigation Ich habe mir mal Gedanken dazu gemacht wie man eine Timeline in unser Star-Wars Wiki integrieren könnte. Dabei habe ich mich von anderen Wikipedia-Seiten inspirieren lassen. Das ganze könnte so folgendermaßen aussehen: 1 BBY Folgendes passierte im Jahre 1 BBY. Ereignisse *Bail Organa kündigt seinen Rücktritt aus dem Galaktischen Senat an. Seine Nachfolgerin wird seine Adoptivtochter Leia Organa. *Dev Sibwarra wird von den Ssi-ruuk gefangengenommen. *Gaeriel Captison wird in den Senat von Bakura gewählt. Schlachten *Die Ssi-ruuk zerstören die Kolonie auf G'rho. Geburten Tode ---- Das ganze basiert auf dem offiziellen Zeitstandard BBY bzw ABY, also Battle before Yavin und After Battle of Yavin, die man sinnvoll für eine Zeitrechnung verwenden kann. Die Untergliederung in Ereignisse, Schlachten, Geburten und Tode würde ausreichen um alles wichtige was in diesem Jahr geschah aufzuzeichnen. Die Zeitskala unten erlaubt das schnelle Klicken entlang einer Art echten Timeline, wobei das aktuelle Jahr in der Mitte steht. Im Moment sind alle Jahre noch rot angezeigt, aber das würde sich ändern, je mehr Einträge vorhanden sind. Ereignisse können durchaus auch 1000 BBY passiert sein und je weiter ein Jahr zurückliegt desto unschärfer wird die Genauigkeit der Jahresangaben. Da wäre es unnötig die einzelnen Jahre anzugeben, sondern man könnte zum Beispiel in 10-Jahre-Schritten den Ausschnitt der Timeline darstellen. Nur um die Schlachtenwende von 0 BBY würde es sich lohnen in 1-Jahr-Schritten zu gehen. Für jedes Jahr sollte dann ein eigener Artikel erstellt werden, die man in eine Hauptkategorie Timeline zusammenfassen kann. Somit wäre die Timeline von den anderen Artikeln bzw Kategorien getrennt. --Vector 18:53, 27. Okt 2005 (CEST) ---- Hier mal ein Vorschlag, für eine größere Navigation: Die ist jetzt aus Wikipedia geklaut und vllt sollte sie auch bei uns oben im Eintrag stehen, damit man sich einfacher durchklicken kann (dann müsste man sie umdrehen, sodass die Jahre unten sind, darüber Jh. und Jt.).Ich habe die Jh. und Jt. mit v.Y./n.Y. datiert, anstatt VSY/NSY, einmal weil man so ungenaue Angaben gleich erkennt und dann, weil es sich im Text imho schöner macht, bei ungefähren Angaben. Die pfeile an den Seiten führen immer zu einem Datum, dessen Navigation die Daten bis zum ersten der aktuellen Seite auflistet (Bsp.: Auf 1 VSY gehen die Jahresdaten zurück bis 6 VSY und der hintere Pfeil linkt zu 12 VSY. Bei 12 VSY gehen die Daten vor bis 7 VSY.). Die zweiten Pfeile bei den Jahren führen 8 Klicks weiter (also 8 mal den ersten Pfeil geklickt). Die Vorlage währe vllt etwas kompliziert. Ich hab' mal eine mit Zahlen gemacht, weil man so weniger eintippen muss. Trotzdem hat sie 28 Stellen und bei dieser sind die Jahrtausende nicht veränderbar, aber das meiste spielt sich ja sowiso im ersten Jt. vor bzw. nach Yavin ab. Darum würde ich erstmal zwei Vorlagen machen, eine für v.Y. und eine für n.Y. Man muss beim eingeben mit dem aktuellen Jahr/Jh. anfangen, dann die Jahre davor und dann die danach eingeben. Bei den Jahren nach dem aktuellen Datum muss man auch noch V bzw. N einfügen. Bei den Jh. ist das v/n eine Extrastelle. Hier die Vorlage der Navigation für alle Daten v.Y.: --Obi-Wan K. 16:55, 11. Januar 2006 *Hui... Macht ordentlich was her. Ein kleines Problem ist vielleicht, dass sich die Ereignisse ja sehr auf die Hundert Jahre um Yavin herum konzentrieren. Die Zeiteposchen davor werden nur gelegentlich mal abgedeckt. Aber warum nicht...?--Phazonshark 17:59, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST)